


【Mob但丁】不要玩食物

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 第二人称意淫日蛋。短小摸鱼。





	【Mob但丁】不要玩食物

“不要玩食物。”你说。停下了给蛋糕涂匀奶油的动作，皱着眉警告那个穿着裸体围裙拨弄水果的男人。

“我没有。”他狡辩，切开了几只橙子，两根手指压着橙瓣的中心来回磨蹭。他的手指修长，玩弄的手法灵活又有技巧。他摩挲着褶皱向里深入，探进一节指节，又换着角度勾动，然后缓缓地退出，分开两指在旁侧的橙瓣上滑弄。他圆钝的指甲没有弄破任何一片橘衣，但又让那里汁液四溅。在深处、那些看不见的地方被他挤开又揉压，甜蜜的汁水外溢，轻按一下就止不住地从那个缝口向外流。他就着水汁再次插进去，并拢两指，旋转着扭动，留在外面的三指像芭蕾舞演员的裙摆一样挑起，并轻微地颤动。他的食指划过外侧，将指节顶在一瓣软肉，等到再次抽出时，那缝隙留下了一个圆圆的小洞，润润地流着水，而他的手指也已湿透，泛着淋漓的水光。他玩够了，掂起橙子凑到嘴边，长长的睫毛半遮着眼，用那种多情的眼神看向你。像是要证明自己刚才没在玩食物似的，伸出舌头抵在尾端，抬起下巴一舔到顶，接着又抵进缝隙，上下舔弄渍满果汁的中心，舌尖顶进去刺戳，用力向里，更多的汁液沿着他的舌头又顺着嘴角流下去，他嘴唇吻着果肉吮吸汁水，不断发出啧啧的声音。

你知道他在做什么。

他看着你，用充满暗示的动作做出色情勾引。他像是天生的艳星，地狱来的魅魔，用那两根无数次沾满润滑剂扩张自己的手指、那条卷走你的前液又吮吸你阴茎的舌头，声音暧昧地邀请你。

“它尝起来很美味。”他补充。沉下腰将前胸贴向餐桌，像猫咪伸懒腰一样舒展自己的背部，伸长了手臂去拨弄另一半橙子。围裙的肩带向下滑落，裸露的屁股高高翘起，你能看到上面还未消去的掌印，还有胸前已经红红的挺立起的乳尖。腰下的围裙随着他趴向餐桌的动作前倾，放弃了遮掩他前侧的大腿和阴茎。你看到他那个从未使用过的性器在悄悄涨大，敏感的龟头不断地擦到粗糙的布料，可怜兮兮地向外汩出前液，一滴一滴地点到地上。

“你不尝尝吗？”他问你，目光缱绻，尾音上挑，这声音让你的海绵体难耐地加速充血。 

尝什么？你在心里问。是尝你手里的橙子，还是你身后的那个“蜜果”？你看到他交换了双腿的重心，浑圆的臀肉起伏，将峰顶从一侧换到另一侧，让那掌痕更加明显了。你知道的，他可以让那个印迹消失，但他没有，反而宝贝似的留在身上，还反复地提醒你去看：这是你给我的标记。你清楚他的用意，就像清楚他当时在你的手掌下发出了怎样快乐的呻吟。他从来都是这样，喜欢去引诱，然后被惩罚，心满意足地在镜子前欣赏自己充满情欲的身体。

“不要玩食物。”你又重复了一遍，声音沙哑，口渴异常。你的嗓子像是有烈火燎过，喉结干涩地滚动，只想要立刻含住他的乳头，逼他分泌出甜美的乳汁滋润你。你的阴茎早就勃起了，硬得像个石头，被包在裤子里涨得发痛。你想操他，立刻，马上，不脱裤子，只拉开裤链就直接插进他永远准备好的小穴。但你忍住了，因为你扫见了手边的草莓：它们本要被装饰在蛋糕上，但现在由于你的停顿而沾上了一点奶油，这让你想到他红润又沾满精液的嘴唇。

“好好吃东西。”你捡起一枚草莓递向他，将同样的暗示回敬过去，而他立刻领会。他先是用鼻尖轻轻碰你，像是小动物嗅闻食物是否可以进食，接着用湿软的舌头舔你的指背，舔到你指甲的根部，舔弄那敏感的连接处。他用舌尖卷走一点奶油，勾回舌头时又将它们蹭到了上唇，点缀在他的唇珠。他舔舐自己的嘴唇和牙齿，一点点挑走所有的奶油，接着，孩子般张开嘴，将那颗草莓连带着你的手指一并含入。他没有碰到牙齿，而是用温热的口腔裹住，上颚和舌根积压着那颗软肉，红色的浆果不堪负重被挤出来半透明的粉色果汁。那些汁水沿着你的手指流进你的指缝，而他没有及时为你舔走，而是更用力地为你的手指深喉，直到果肉像龟头一样顶到他的小舌，引来一阵脆弱的干呕。他把那颗可怜的草莓吞了下去，头颈后撤，拉出一段透明的长丝。他无声地开口，摆着口型向你请求：

喂我。

你如他所愿，将一颗草莓塞进他后面的小嘴，那里轻松地吞吃，又含着你的中指将它吸进穴道的最深处。草莓有点凉，他忍不住夹紧了你的手指，谄媚地用肠壁绞紧挽留。穴口在你的手指抽离时发出了啵的声响，他不满地呻吟，摇摆着臀肉回头，一股粉红色的液体跟着从穴口挤了出去。

“你把它挤坏了。”你说，继续用手指在他的穴口漫不经心地划弄，抹起一点汁液喂到前面的口中。他着迷地用舌尖舔净，裹着你的两指饥渴地刺戳指缝，两颊吸得凹进，几乎达到真空，用雾蒙蒙的双眸向你乞求。

“小心点，别挤坏它们，听话的孩子才能吃到他想要的。”你说。

他点点头，腰沉得更低，侧脸贴在餐桌上用双手向外推挤着自己的屁股。紧接着，你将更多的草莓塞了进去，一颗接一颗地挤满他的内里。他紧张地呼吸，用力分开自己的臀肉，生怕自己一不小心又夹紧了穴道。但这种努力完全是白费，他饥渴的小穴不肯放过任何能填满他的东西，又热又紧的肠肉早已违背他的意愿裹紧了草莓。汁水从肛口流出来淅沥沥地滴在地上，汇成了小小的一滩，水声滴答几乎难以用喘息掩饰。

“求你……”他回头，灰蓝色的眼睛蒙着薄雾。他感觉自己的里面已经涨满了，汁水在顺着自己的大腿向下流。他是个没能完成要求的坏孩子，但至少已经很努力地尝试过了，他恳求你给他一点奖励：把你又粗又热的肉棒插进他甜蜜的小洞。

你答应了他。因为你喜欢他的示弱，喜欢他沉湎于性爱时对欲望的服从，更喜欢你将阴茎搭在他的臀缝磨蹭时他发出的那种像是即将得到礼物而快乐催促的呻吟。他在被阴茎顶进的同时发出了一声惊呼，一手撑着桌面，一手捂住肚子感受你的操弄。你的尺寸本来就能在他的小腹上顶出痕迹，加上那些折磨人的草莓，你让他的内里涨得要命。他又痛又爽，那种不知道会不会被操坏结肠的担忧让他紧张得想哭。你俯身抱住他的肚子拉向自己，将阴茎埋得更加深入，你能感到那里鼓得像一个刚刚显怀的孕妇。

“你看你，就像个可爱的榨汁机。”你说，对他要自己轻一点慢一点的恳求置若罔闻，拍打着他的屁股听他又哭又叫的呻吟。身下的餐桌被撞得不断前移，发出摇晃的悲鸣，你用力得想要把囊袋也一同插入。

他除了享受你给的快感几乎说不出一句话，那些汁液随着你的每一次抽离向外溢出，湿淋淋的穴口发出响亮的咕啾咕啾的水声。他想伸手抚慰自己的阴茎却被你捉住，被强迫着用手指感受那个淫荡的连接处，将蹭出泡沫的草莓汁喂进自己口中，在你诱导性的语句中承认又描述自己的蜜穴到底有多甜……

“射……射进来。”他恳求。像是浑身触了电，脊背绷直着向高处翘起，在高潮时绞紧了肠壁，为穴道深处的草莓引来了一注新的“奶油”。

你将半软的阴茎抽了出去，随手塞进一颗新的草莓当作堵住精液外流的肛塞。他趴在餐桌上喘息，那个“塞子”被吸进了一点又呼出。他笑起来，失神地舔了下桌面，伸手探向后取走草莓塞进嘴里——甜丝丝的，但又带着精液的膻腥，是他最喜欢的两种味道的融合。

“让我再尝一下吧。”他说。软软地跪在你的身前，满足地舔着嘴唇，握着你重新抬头阴茎来吸这根草莓味的肉棒。你把手指插进他柔软的银发中鼓励，又掂着阴茎根部在他的脸颊和眼窝拍打。你能看到，他的屁股还失禁似的向外滴着红白相间的液体，却急不可耐地再次开始榨取你还没射干净的东西。


End file.
